Love Again  KyuMin's story
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin lebih dr sekedar sahabat! Tp cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan coz Sungmin mencintai cowok lain yg ga lain gurunya sendiri! naasnya, cinta Sungmin bertepuk sebelah tangan jg tuh! Jd gimana donk nasib KyuMin? - REPOST from Pt.one!


**Disclaimer : Benarkah Sungmin sudah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?**

**Pairing : KyuMin/MinKyu**

**Genre : Genderswitch**

_A/N : (1). Lee Sungmin & Kim Kibum are a girl/Yeoja NOT Namja! Its rite? :DD_

**DONT LIKE-DONT READS,& DONT BASHING!**

* * *

><p>Sungmin sudah berbungkuskan piyama tidurnya yang lembut. Sekarang dia sedang tengkurap di ranjang pinknya dan melayang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sesekali dia nyengir dan marah-marah sendiri. Dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya, dia menerawang ke depan. Apa sih yang lagi Sungmin lamunin?<p>

" Minie, kamu mau bengong sampe kapan? Ntar kesambet baru tahu! Tidur sana, udah malem nih! Besok telat gimana?" tante Sungmin menegur keponakannya ini.

Saking asyiknya ngelamun, Sungmin nggak nyadar kalo dari tadi tantenya udah masuk ke kamarnya.

"I…i…ya, tante." Ucap Sungmin seraya menyelinap di balik selimutnya yang hangat. Dicobanya untuk tidur dan memejamkan mata. Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Tante Sungmin sudah keluar. Sungmin membuka matanya lagi, banta dan guling empuk sangat menggoda. Terbuai oleh lamunannya sendiri. Sungmin akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

Matahari pagi menerobos serat-serat kain gorden jendela kamar Sungmin. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak kemudian terbuka. Meski ogah-ogahan, dia keluar juga dari selimutnya dan turun dari ranjang. Direntangkannya tangannya lebar-lebar dan menguap yang nggak kalah lebar sama kuda nil -?- ..

setelah memakai kacamatanya, Sungmin keluar menuju ruang makan.

Betapa menggiurkannya makanan yang di hidangkan tantenya sampai-sampai matanya yang setengah melek kini terbuka lebar-lebar. Sungmin segera duduk di kursi dan menyendok beberapa beberapa sendok nasi goring lengkap dengan abon sapi dan telur mata sapi.

Tapi belum sempat Sungmin mengambil ayam kecap madu kesukaannya, Kibum datang. Dengan gesit direbutnya ayam itu dari tangan sungmin dan meletakannya di piringnya. Kibum mulai menyedok makanan dan makan dua ayam kecap madu sekaligus. Satu punya sungmin dan satu lagi memang jatahnya.

" kibum, itu kan punya ku! Kenapa kamu seenaknnya ngambil punya orang?" tanya sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

Kibum hanya melirik sebentar dengan senyum sinis yang sempat diperlihatkannya di sela-sela lirikkannya yang barang satu sampai dua detik itu. Tanpa berkata-kata kibum melanjutkan acara makannya dengan cuek.

" kalau ditanya, jawab dong!" sungmin nggak terima di cuekin.

"eh, apa-apaan sih ini? Pagi-pagi kok udah ribut-ribut?" tante sungmin yang keluar dari dapur karena mendengar suara-suara berisik mengomel.

"ini loh, ma. Tadi aku kan minta ayamnya satu, tapi Minie nggak ngasih. Trus aku ambil satu dari piring ayam, eh, Minie malah ngerebut ayam ku sampeh jatoh. Tuh lihat ayamnya di lantai, kasian…" cerita kibum dengan muka sedih.

Bohong! Teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

_Memang ada satu ayam yang jatuh di lantai, entah sejak kapan dia menjatuhkan sepotong ayam itu. Hh, sungguh pandai berakting!_

"aduh,aduh, ayam saja di ributkan. Minie, terpaksa kamu nggak dapet ayam karena kamu udah jatohin ayam. Ya, sudah, lain kali jangan begitu ya… kamu seharusnya mengalah, sebagai gadis dewasa, sudah sepantasnya kamu mengalah pada orang lain, apalagi Kibum sepupumu sendiri." Tante Sungmin kembali ke dapur dan mengambil kain basah sambil menasehati.

Tante Sungmin memungut ayam itu dan mengelap lantai dengan kain basah sampai bersih.

Sungmin hanya mengangguka mengerti. Sudah biasa, ratapnya.

Dipandangnya Kibum. ketika pandangan mata bertubrukan, Kibum menyunggikan senyum itu lagi. Senyum yang paling Sungmin benci. Senyum sinis penuh kemenangan.

Selesai makan, Sungmin segera meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin sudah mengalungi handuk di lehernya dan menggantungkan seragam di lengannya. Begitu dia menyalakan lampu dan melangkahkan kakinya, Kibum buru-buru menyerobot dan mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. Sungmin kaget setengah mati sampai melompat beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Bum, kan aku duluan yang mau mandi, lagian kamu kan ngambil handuk sama baju!" protes Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, hanya suara baju yang ditanggalkan dan bunyi guyuran air.

"BUM! KIBUM!" Sungmin menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi

"Ngalah aja kenapa sih, Minie… kan udah tantae bilang tadi…" Tante Sungmin yang tiba-tiba lewat member pesan. Sungmin lagi-lagi menggangguk patuh.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, tapi kibum nggak keluar juga dari kamar mandi.

"ngapain aja sih, nih orang, beranak apa bertelor-?- sih? Mana kamar mandi Cuma dua! Satu dipake Kibum, satu dipake Om Jino. Like father like daughter. Huh!" gerutu Sungmin.

"Minieeee, ambilin handuk di kamar!" teriak Kibum dari dalam kamar mandi. Sungmin yang sedang menunggu mandi, meletakkan semua peralatan mandinya dan beranjak menuju kamar Kibum.

Kamar tidur Kibum sangat feminine. Temboknya di cat warna biru sapphire dengan perabota rata-rata berwarna yang sama. Dibukanya lemari pakaian Kibum yang penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian yang indah dan modis, yang selalu diimpikan Sungmin…

Saat akan keluar, dipandanginya bonek babi pink yang sangat diinginkannya. Juga jam pasir di sebelahnya. Semua barang yang tadinya akan jadi miliknya kalau saja Kibum tidak merengek minta dibelikan barang itu, yang akhirnya Sungmin akan disuruh untuk mengalah oleh Tantenya sendiri.

Intinya, kamar Kibum dipenuhi oleh semua barang-barang keinginan Sungmin. Kenapa sih, Kibum selalu saja merebut semua kesenangannya? Kenapa juga dia yang disuruh mengalah? Pertanyaan yang sudah mendarah daging dalam pikiran Sungmin.

"Minieeeeeee, handuknya mana?" Kibum berteriak lagi dari dalam kamar mandi yang membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kibum lalu memberikan handuk pada Kibum.

**_Tobecontinue..._**

**NB : FF ini udah pernah saya posting di sini dulu! Yang ingat, syukur deh! yg ngga ingat coba diingat2 aja lagi! hehe :D xx_  
><em>**


End file.
